Sampai Akhir
by ambudaff
Summary: Sakura menggeleng. "Sudah aku bilang, aku tak ingin kau tinggalkan lagi—" Mengangguk perlahan, Sasuke mengulang kalimatnya, "Tak akan ada penyesalan—" Penggemar SasuSaku fluff sila tinggalkan fic ini!


**SAMPAI AKHIR**

_Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi, dan chara-chara lainnya adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto_

_Rate T, genre tragedi_

_Pecinta SasuSaku fluff diharapkan tidak meneruskan membaca. Resiko ditanggung sendiri jika tidak_

-o0o-

"Jadi, jangan sampai putus harapan, Temee! Aku akan mengusahakan sebaik-baiknya, dan jangan lupa juga, Kakashi juga berjuang sekuatnya—"

"Aku tak tahu, Dobe~"

Naruto merengut. "Jawabanmu jangan begitu dong! Mana Uchiha Sasuke yang punya optimisme dan memandang jauh ke depan?"

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. "Aku tak tahu ke mana perginya Sasuke yang itu. Aku sungguh-sungguh tak tahu—"

Wajah Naruto berubah menjadi serius. Ikut-ikutan menghela napas. "Ya, sudah. Aku akan langsung ke Gedung Hokage. Tunggu kabar baikku, sepertinya nanti larut malam, atau bahkan besok pagi! Kukira ini akan berlangsung alot—"

Seusai berkata demikian, Naruto langsung menyusun segel di depan dadanya, dan 'POFF' menghilang.

Menghela napas lagi, Sasuke menggeleng-geleng. Berbalik, ia masuk ke rumah.

Berjalan melewati dapur, dan menyaksikan Sakura sedang memindahkan nasi yang baru masak dari _rice cooker_ ke sebuah wadah.

Didekatinya.

"_Onigiri_?" tanyanya memastikan.

Sakura mengangguk. Menyimpan mangkok _rice cooker_-nya ke wastafel dan mengisinya dengan air, supaya nanti kalau ia mencucinya lebih mudah. Lalu kembali ke wadah nasi. Membalik-balikkan nasinya dengan sendok nasi, agar keluar uapnya. Tidak terlalu panas, agar enak dicetaknya nanti.

Ditaburkannya sedikit garam dan sedikit lada. Diaduk-aduknya perlahan. Sambil matanya terus terpusat pada nasi, ia bertanya, perlahan. "Naruto—membawa kabar apa?"

Sasuke menggeleng perlahan. "Masih seperti kemarin. Tetua-tetua terus bersikeras pada pendapat mereka. Begitu pula Tsunade dan barisan muda pada pendapat mereka juga—"

Sakura berhenti mengaduk nasi, dan mulai menghitung, "Nara Shikaku, Yamanaka Inoichi, Hyuuga Hiashi, Akamichi Chouza, belum lagi Kakashi, Yamato-_tachi_, apa itu semua belum cukup?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Bukti-bukti. Mereka mengajukan fakta, bukan analisis. Analisis harus dicerna pakai otak, fakta cukup dilihat. Para tetua itu tak suka berpikir. Karena itulah mereka sementara ini menang—"

Sakura menghela napas panjang.

Tangan Sasuke meraih Sakura, mengucek-ucek rambutnya. "Karena itulah, makanya aku selalu bertanya, apakah kau benar-benar sudah siap—"

Sakura memandang Sasuke, tepat di mata, tetapi dengan tatapan yang lunak, "Aku tak akan membiarkan dirimu meninggalkanku lagi, Sasuke-kun—"

Mengangguk kecil, Sasuke berbalik, hendak melangkah, "—aku mandi dulu—"

Tak mengatakan sepatah katapun, Sakura balas mengangguk. Pandangannya terus tertuju pada sosok Sasuke yang melangkah ke kamar, hingga menghilang di balik dinding.

Sakura kembali memusatkan perhatian pada nasi di depannya. Dengan gerak cepat, ia menyendok sedikit nasi, memasukkannya pada cetakan, mengisinya dengan isian, menutupnya dengan nasi lagi. Dipadatkannya. Dikeluarkannya dari cetakan, dan dilapisinya kepalan nasi itu dengan sepotong _nori_.

Tangkas ia membuat hal yang sama berulang hingga nasinya habis. Dibawanya piring berisi _onigiri_ itu ke meja makan. Sudah tertata mangkok, gelas, dan seperangkat sumpit di depan tempatnya dan tempat Sasuke biasa duduk. Sudah ada piring-piring tumisan sayuran. Diletakkannya piring berisi _onigiri_ di tengah meja.

Kembali ke dapur, ia menyalakan kompor. Diletakkannya panci berisi air dan didihkannya air itu. Sambil menunggu air matang, ia mencuci mangkuk _rice cooker_ dan wadah nasi tadi. Tepat selesai ia mencuci, gelembung-gelembung udara naik di air di panci.

Dibukanya lemari bumbu. Dikeluarkannya botol kecil berisi _dashi_. Membuka tutupnya, ia menakar bubuk di dalamnya, sedikit saja. Ditaburkannya pada air di panci. Diambilnya sebuah sendok kayu, diaduknya air di panci. Kembali mendidih. Diambilnya sebuah botol lagi di lemari, botol _miso_. Ia mencari sebuah sendok kecil untuk mencolek isinya, dan diletakkan di sebuah mangkok kecil. Dengan sendok kayu tadi, diambilnya sedikit air, dituangkannya pada _miso_ di mangkok, diaduknya.

Larutan _miso_ tadi dituangkan di air mendidih di panci. Diaduknya lagi. Ia beralih pada talenan. Di sana ada dua buah lobak. Dengan cekatan dipotongnya kedua ujung masing-masing lobak, digosok-gosokkannya ujung potongan itu pada lobak yang besar, untuk mengeluarkan getahnya. Dikupasnya. Dipotong-potong, tidak terlalu tipis tapi juga tidak terlalu tebal. Dimasukkannya ke panci.

Setelah itu, dua potong tahu sutra, dipotong-potong dadu kecil. Gilirannya untuk masuk panci. Berikut, rumput laut juga dipotong-potong, sebelum akhirnya mendapat nasib yang sama, masuk ke kuah mendidih.

Asyik memasak, ia tak menyadari kalau Sasuke sudah muncul di ambang pintu. "Sudah selesai?" tanyanya.

"Sebentar lagi—"

Sasuke mengambil sendok kayu di tangan Sakura, "Pergilah mandi dulu. Biar aku yang menyelesaikan—"

Sakura mengangguk. Dibukanya celemeknya, dan digantungkan di dekat jendela, "Tunggu sampai kembali mendidih, habis itu tinggal memasukkan garam. Sesudah itu, matikan apinya, beri irisan daun bawang—"

Sasuke mengangguk, dengan halus tangannya memberi isyarat agar Sakura segera beranjak. Tak perlu diulang dua kali, Sakura sudah menghilang ke kamar.

Tidak seperti kaum wanita lain yang mandi berlama-lama, kali ini Sakura mandi cepat sekali. Tepat saat Sasuke menuangkan sup _miso_ ke dalam dua mangkok, membawanya ke meja, Sakura sudah muncul lagi dari kamar, wangi dan segar.

Keduanya duduk berhadapan.

Tak langsung mengambil sumpit, Sakura mengambil sebuah tabung kecil dari sakunya. Dibukanya. Dengan tangan di udara, sebelum melakukan apa-apa, matanya menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke balik menatap, lunak tetapi pasti. "Tak akan ada penyesalan, Sakura?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Sudah aku bilang, aku tak ingin kau tinggalkan lagi—"

Mengangguk perlahan, Sasuke mengulang kalimatnya, "Tak akan ada penyesalan—"

Sakura menyetujui, "Tak akan ada penyesalan—"

Dituangkannya cairan bening tak berwarna dari tabung kecil itu, masing-masing jumlah yang sama, pada mangkok-mangkok sup _miso_ di hadapan mereka. Sasuke menatapnya memastikan seluruh isi tabung masuk ke dalam kedua mangkok.

Setelah yakin, ia meraih poci di sisinya, menuangkan _ocha_ ke cangkir Sakura sebelum mengisi cangkirnya sendiri. Selesai, ia meletakkan pocinya. Meraih sumpitnya dan berujar, "_Itadakimasu_—"

Sakura melakukan gerakan yang sama, meraih sumpit dan berujar, "_Itadakimasu_—"

Tanpa suara keduanya menghabiskan hidangan. Selesai. Sasuke dan Sakura nyaris berbarengan menyimpan sumpit, dan meraih cangkir, menyesap _ocha_.

"_Gochisousamadeshita_. Enak," sahut Sasuke perlahan. Matanya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

Tersenyum, Sakura kemerahan pipinya. "Apa memang enak, atau hanya karena itu makanan kita yang terakhir?"

Raut wajah Sasuke serius. "Tidak. Benar-benar enak—"

Sakura menunduk, tersenyum.

Tapi Sasuke tidak berlama-lama. Ia bangkit, menuju sofa di dekatnya, dan duduk di situ. Sakura tak banyak bicara, menyusulnya. Duduk di sampingnya, bersandar pada Sasuke. Kepalanya direbahkan di dada Sasuke.

Sasuke membelai sejumput rambut pink yang jatuh menutupi sisi wajah Sakura, mengecupnya halus, nyaris tak terasa. "Aku minta maaf, atas semuanya, Sakura—"

Agak lama baru Sakura menjawab. "Aku tahu. Aku mengerti. Hanya—" Sakura menolehkan kepalanya, hingga ia tepat menatap wajah Sasuke, "—jangan tinggalkan aku lagi—"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Kita akan terus bersama-sama sekarang, bukan?"

Sakura tersenyum. Kembali merebahkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke. "Ya—" sahutnya pelan nyaris berbisik, "—ya. Kita akan selalu bersama-sama, kini."

Keduanya menutup mata berbarengan. "Tak akan terasa sakit?" tanya Sasuke, tak memerlukan jawaban. Sakura menggeleng.

Tak ada percakapan lagi di ruangan itu.

Hanya ada suara napas teratur, halus. Mata terpejam. Malam semakin larut. Melarutkan juga irama napas yang tadi sudah lirih.

Menjadi tiada.

-o0o-

"SASUKEEEEEE!" suara cempreng itu membelah kesunyian. Disusul dengan gebrakan di pintu.

"Naruto, tidak usah kasar-kasar begitu—" seorang laki-laki bermasker menyusul, melompat ke halaman rumah.

"Aku tak sabar mengabarkan berita ini, Kakashi-_sensei_! Betapa ruwetnya berantem tadi malam—"

"Itu bukan berantem, Naruto, itu beradu argumen—"

"Sama saja! Dan kau juga hebat, sampai para tua bangka tak tahu diri itu bisa kalah—" Naruto berkata demikian sambil terus mengetuk-ngetuk pintu rumah. "Aku sampai tegang mendengarnya juga. Nyaris saja Sasuke bisa dijatuhi hukuman mati, kalau tidak kalian-kalian yang membelanya—"

Tapi Kakashi seperti tidak mendengar apa kata Naruto. Dia justru sedang menempelkan telinganya di daun pintu.

"Ada yang tidak beres, Naruto. Dobrak saja—"

.

.

.

.

.

"—kenapa bisa begini, Sasuke? Sakura?" Naruto jatuh berlutut di depan pusara, satu pusara untuk keduanya.

Bersama.

Sampai akhir.

**FIN**


End file.
